Afterstorms
by Forever Me
Summary: (AU) It has been years since the battle against Nora Fries, and now Hiccup and Jack are reunited once again to face another evil, one who threatens not only them, but all the Spirits that exist. This story is a sequel to my story "Quiet after the Storm". Reading that one first is very recommended.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Hey, here I am again! This is the sequel to Quiet after the Storm, something some of you probably have been waiting for for a while now... sorry? :P**

**I've got the plot in my head, and some major events already written, but I need to write chapters around it, to fill it up and introduce old (and new?) characters. I can't guarantee a weekly upload, since I'm in my last year of high school and have to do a lot of exams (at the end of this month is the third period of my school exams, and in May I have central exams, which every student in the country who's in the same grade and same level as I am, has to make at the same time), and those exams are mostly spread over around two weeks.**

**I hope you understand, and I hope you'll like the sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or RotG**

* * *

_Oh, dig my shallow grave_

'_Cause it's not me you'll save_

'_Cause I'm a lost cause,_

_I'm a lost cause_

_A lost, lost cause_

_\- Imagine Dragons, Lost Cause_

* * *

I never liked Snoggletog since I was twenty-one. It reminded me too much of what could've been if I hadn't been ill.

It all started when I was eighteen. I was married to the most beautiful girl in my life, Astrid, and our first child was on the way. It had only been around two weeks since Astrid had told me, when I almost crash-landed while flying with Toothless. I didn't know why then, but due to a dizzy spell, I lost my concentration, making us freefalling for a little while. I managed to take control again, leaving me wondering where the dizziness had come from. It occurred later again, only a week. Again, it left me clueless, but I went to research it. When I fell from the stairs once because of another dizzy spell, Astrid got worried as well, and helped me as best as she could. Fishlegs and even Snotlout had joined us. But we couldn't find the answer, and soon I felt myself sometimes suddenly exhausted from walking from the Great Hall to my house. During those next three years, it became worse and worse. Ruffnut and Tuffnut went around the other Isles along with Gustav, trying to find answers there. But they returned empty-handed every time.

Even though it was hard to see everyone so healthy, I tried to find happiness in every little thing. When our daughter, Kaya, was born, I couldn't have been more happy. She had my eyes and hair, but the rest screamed Astrid. She was clumsy but determined, almost never cried, and somehow knew what was happening around her even when others from her age didn't. She knew that I was ill, and during times when I felt like I had nothing to fight for anymore, she would give me one of her dazzling smiles, and warm up my heart.

When I was almost twenty-one, I couldn't even walk from the living room to my bedroom without exhausting myself during the end of the summer. Even though I hated to admit it, I was afraid. I knew that I wouldn't get better. I wasn't the first one to have had this illness. Fishlegs had found documents of people who had the same symptoms. No-one had survived. And while I didn't know how much time I would have, I knew that I would enjoy every moment of it. So when I felt I was strong enough to fly, I flew. When I saw Astrid or Kaya, I would remember every happy memory I had of them. When I saw the others from the dragon academy train, I reminisced, knowing that I wouldn't be able to attend the trainings myself. But most of all, I stayed optimistic.

Every morning when woke up, I would think "at least I have one more day". But the mornings turned into noons, and the noons turned into afternoons. Soon I would be sleeping most of the day, only being awake for about six hours. But I never complained. I became skinnier and weaker by the day, I was afraid, but those things wouldn't break me. Maybe, it was because I felt ready. I had experienced so much in my life, more than anyone would ever do, I guessed. I was contented. But my last day grew nearer and nearer, and the morning of Snoggletog, Astrid woke up to find me lifeless.

That Snoggletog, my life - or afterlife, it's how you look at it - was turned upside-down. When I woke up, I was rising from my body. As if I were a ghost, I flew through the ceiling of the house. It was early in the morning, the moon still shone brightly even though it would soon be replaced by the sun.

I didn't have the time to marvel at the view I had, because a voice startled me out of my thoughts. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." It was the voice of a man, probably around forty years old. I could hear that this man didn't mean any harm, the voice sounded as if it belonged to somebody wise, somebody who had seen much. I turned around, trying to locate the source, but I saw nobody. A light behind me made me turn around again, and I was faced by a man with short, light-grey hair and white clothes. His skin was pale, but it didn't made him look sick. His eyes were a soft grey, a soft twinkle, like a star, present in each, radiating warmthness and assurance.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was surprised at how calm I sounded. Most people would be stressed out of their wits, and frightened to death. Well, that last one would be true, but still.

"I am the Man in the Moon, but I am also known as Manny. I have followed you throughout your life, and you have shown me that you can make the difference in the world. I give you another chance to remain on this world, but it will be at a price."

I felt my stomach twist into a tight knot. "What price?" I stammered.

Manny smiled sadly, and I got the feeling I wouldn't like it much.

"Either you choose to stay or to move on. If you move on, you will go to Valhalla, as you call Heaven," Manny said. Valhalla? My eyes widened. I could go to mum? Could I finally be able to see her?

Moony must have seen my expression, and he must have known what I was thinking, because he said: "No Hiccup, your mother isn't in Valhalla. She is still on this world." I froze. My mother was still alive?

"But… I was just a baby-"

"When she was taken by a dragon during a raid on your village, I know. As I said, I have followed you throughout your life. Your mother was taken, but she wasn't killed. Even before she was taken, she knew that dragons were different than what everyone thought. She tried to make peace, but since she was the only one of the whole village to have that kind of view, she decided to stay with the dragons after she was taking. She knew that she was leaving you, and she still regrets it very much, but she's too afraid to return now. She's afraid of what the village will think of her."

I couldn't believe it. All this time, my mother had been alive, and me and my dad never knew. And it was even worse when I thought about all the journeys Toothless and I had made. We went to far places, unknown territories and more, and never had we seen a sign of her.

"It is not wise to think of past mistakes or what could have been, Hiccup. You won't ever be able to change the past, the best one could do is life on, and learn from what happened." I showed a small smile, trying to block the tears that were threatening to spill.

"As for the choice to move on or stay, you don't have to go to Valhalla. If you decide to remain on this world, you will become the Spirit of Fantasy. You will have special powers, and you will be immortal." I couldn't believe it. This was perfect. I would be able to stay, and I could help everyone so much with troubles and the wars.

"However," Manny said, "those who are mortal, won't be able to see you. Nor would they be able to hear, feel or even smell you. It is the price that all Spirits have to pay." My happiness disappeared as fast as Toothless could swallow an Icelandic cod. I knew it had sounded too good to be true.

"What will you decide?" Manny asked. I looked behind me again. The village lay underneath me, and it was then that I realized that it was frozen in time. The fire of the torches that were occasionally spread throughout the village didn't move, and the leaves of the trees of the forest were stock-still. Would it be better, to leave it all behind and go to Valhalla? Would I still be able to see everyone grow older, just like everyone told us our deceased loved-ones were watching us? There would only be one way to find out, and that was to go. But I knew I would be sure to see everyone when I would stay. Valhalla was a guessed phenomenon. Maybe it was a whole new world, and I wouldn't be able to watch over the village from there.

I couldn't and I wouldn't risk it. I drew a deep breath, pushed my chest forward and stood as tall and proud as I could. "I will stay."

Manny surveyed me, as if he was trying to find any uncertainties I might have. After one more moment, he said: "Very well." He took a step backwards, and suddenly seemed to radiate a soft light. It looked kind of like an aura was surrounding him. I looked at him in awe, for he truly showed he had power, and I felt as if I was getting smaller and smaller than Manny every second that passed.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, you are hereby the Spirit of Fantasy."

* * *

**A/N**

**As you can see, I start every chapter with a few lines of a song, whatever song I think fits with the chapter or something that happens in the chapter. If you know a good song, you can always let me know, and if I think it fits, I can put it in a chapter.**

**Also, I still don't have a cover image for this story, I'm still looking for one. Suggestions?**

**Thank you for reading this chapter!**

**Forever Me**


	2. Chapter 1: Hiccup

**A/N**

**I should have history right now, but since the teacher is sick, I decided I should upload another chapter, since it has been a while since my last update.**

**As you can see, this chapter is named Hiccup. Every chapter will be named after the character whoms part of view will be used, but for the first few it will be Hiccup's.**

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank _Phoenixofmyth_, _TheStarsInMyEyes_ and _Guest (10 feb)_ for reviewing, and thanks to those who have followed, favored or just read this story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD nor do I own RotG**

* * *

_Here I am,_

_Living a dream that I can't hold_

_Here I am_

_On my own_

_\- Greek Fire, On top of the World_

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Since that day, I have been roaming on Berk, watching my friends, seeing Kaya grow up…

And mourning the loss of Toothless.

It was two months after my death that Dagur attacked.

Unaware of the fact that I had died, he managed to capture Toothless and hoped that I would come for his rescue, so that Dagur could kill me. He left a note saying precisely that, and that if I wouldn't come by dawn, he would kill Toothless. Of course, he hadn't said where he would hide, and while my friends did their best to locate them, it was too late. When the first rays of sunlight started to shine, Dagur put a poison into Toothless's system.

By the time the Berkians found them, fought Dagur and captured him, Toothless was in a coma. I had to watch it all, unable to do anything, and hating myself for it. I hoped feverishly that Toothless would return to my side, and that we could be together again. But then another Night Fury materialized. It was a female with striking blue eyes. While she seemed solid, the fact that she gave an eerie glow and that the others couldn't see her, meant that she was something like a ghost. When she walked up to Toothless and nuzzled him, I realized that she used to be his mate.

To my utter amazing, a ghost-like Toothless rose up as the same being the female Night Fury was, leaving behind his original body. He was nudged from the side by his mate, and he licked her cheek affectionately. Then they made their way, unaware of their surroundings, and unaware of me. When they reached the edge of the clearing where everything had happened, they vanished. That was when I knew that he had passed to Valhalla.

It felt like hours that I've stood there, watching the place where I'd last seen Toothless. I didn't notice the Berkians leave after a while, taking Toothless' body with them.

However, when the sun started to set, I realized that I was all alone, and went back to what used to be my house. There I saw Astrid, who wasn't with the Berkians when Toothless died, because she had to keep an eye on Kaya. Of course, she was devastated of the news.

First it was me, and then Toothless. It was at times like these that I wished that I hadn't died.

Naturally, Astrid being Astrid, she didn't show her emotions.

I watched as she put Kaya in bed, telling her a story about her brave Daddy, who had died fighting for everything he loved, and I listened. I could see that Astrid was putting up a brave façade for Kaya, but I knew that she was hurting inside.

I smiled sadly at the scene, standing silently in the corner. Kaya was sitting up in bed, clutching the tiny Nadder toy my mother had made me while sucking on her thumb. Astrid had just finished her story when Kaya's brilliant green eyes turned to the corner I was standing, and I froze.

She couldn't see me, could she? Manny said I would be invisible for everyone, right? But when Kaya said "daddy?", I felt my knees weaken. I managed to stay standing, but I couldn't move. I could vaguely hear Astrid saying that Daddy was away, and that it was just her, but I didn't pay attention to it. When Astrid ruffled Kaya's hair and left after saying that Kaya needed to go to sleep, I found myself walking to my daughter.

"Daddy?" Kaya asked again, softer this time, not wanting to wake Astrid.

"I… I'm here, little Terror," I said. It was a little joke he and Astrid came up with. Kaya just had her moments when they just didn't know what to do, and Hiccup sometimes compared Kaya to a Terrible Terror, and it somehow stuck.

"Why you leave, Daddy?" I smiled, and knelt down at her bedside.

"I never left sweetheart. I have always been there, in here," I said, while I pointed to her heart. "Why can you see me?" I asked after a little while. Kaya frowned when I asked that question, and turned her head sideways, as if she was listening for something. Or someone.

"Lil' Man in Moo tells me I can tonight. Because I wanna see Daddy," Kaya said. Manny did this? I looked through Caya's bedroom window, and saw that the Moon was shining just a little bit brighter.

"I'm happy now. Daddy is good. Daddy can leave. Mommy says Daddy will always be in heart," Kaya said, and gave me one of her gap-toothed smiles.. I grinned and ruffled her hair, making it even more messier than usual.

"Mommy's right," I said. "Bye Kiddo, I'll be always with you." Kaya nodded and laid down.

"I love you, Daddy," she said while she closed her eyes.

Again I smiled sadly, and kissed her forehead. "And I love you, little Terror." I watched Kaya fall asleep and then made my way towards Astrid. She was already fast asleep, but that didn't matter. She would never notice me. I walked over to her, brushed some strands from her forehead and kissed her, and when I stood up again I could almost swear Astrid was smiling a little.

I never looked back while I walked to the docks, afraid that I would reconsider staying, never leaving the village. The moon shone upon me, Manny's voice whispering me comforting words before diminishing. I wanted to stay, but I also knew that I needed to explore the world. Something inside me told me that.

When I gazed at the horizon, I wondered what it would bring me. I wanted to see the end of the world, and other archipelagos. How I wished I could just fly one more time…

Just when I had that thought, a sudden weight came upon my higher back, and I fell backwards. When I looked for the source, my heart suddenly stopped for a moment. I saw wings. Black, leathery wings, resembling those of a Night Fury. But the most surprising was that the wings were attached to my shoulderblades.

I stood up, re-balancing with the new weight, and in my mind I moved the wings. To my surprise the real wings moved as well. The late realization crashed upon me. I had wings! Could that mean…

I moved the wings again, and when I was sure I controlled them, I pushed them down while jumping. The next moment I was fifteen feet up in the air. A huge smile was plastered on my face, and I flapped my wings again. I rose even higher, and it was then that I tried to not only rise, but also move forward. I had no idea how to do it, so I just did what I thought I had to. But somehow it must've been wrong, because the next moment I crash landed on the docks.

"Smooth, Haddock," I murmured to myself while I rubbed the thigh I landed on. I stood up, trying to ignore the throbbing of my thigh. The keyword being trying. I wasn't successful. I knew that flying would be painful with it, and I hoped the pain would go away. As soon as I thought of the pain being gone, it actually was. Just like when I wanted to fly. Curious…

I looked around, looking for something I could use. I saw a bent nail sticking out of one of the boards of the docks, and I imagined it straight and fully in the board. To my utter amazing, the nail was in an instant like I imagined it.

Suddenly I remembered Jack Frost. He was a Spirit as well. Being the Spirit of Winter, he had the power to create ice or snow. So because I was the Spirit of Fantasy, I could make things happen by just thinking it? The wings, pain and the nail proved it. But I needed to be sure. What would be even more impossible to happen? After a while I knew it. I closed my eyes, concentrated deeply. An image appeared in my mind, and I put all my will in it. I soon felt myself changing. When I was done, I walked to the edge of the docks and looked at my reflection in the water.

The man I knew was gone, instead stood the scrawny sixteen year old boy I used to be, wearing the clothes during the time I was in Jack's time, world, whatever it was. The black sweater felt different, but good, and the prosthetic felt natural. I couldn't keep using it because I was still growing that time, but I did get to give Alvin quite a scare with it when he wanted to kidnapped me - again. He never understood how I was able to "re-grow" my "foot", and why I "chopped it off" when the prosthetic became too small.

I could see my freckles standing out, giving myself a toothy grin. I gave one last glance before I turned into my twenty-one years old self again. I managed to make the wings appear, and jumped. This time I tried not to think too much of it, because that had led to my crash the first time. And just like I hoped it would, it became much easier. Looking back one more time, I flew up and made my way to the unknown world to start my new life.


	3. Chapter 2: Hiccup

**A/N:**

**Hya! I know I said that my updates could take a while, but I can't help but feel guilty when it takes me so long to post, even though I have a valid excuse (at least, I think it is). I have had my hardest exams (maths and economics) and my theory exam for my driver's license (I passed! Yay!), and now I have four more, so I have been busy and still will be, but I really wanted to upload now. So here you go! I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Thanks to _Phoenixofmyth _and c_razyfoxqueen_ for reviewing, and thanks to those who followed/favorited/read this story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and RotG.**

* * *

_Rest easy, fearless warrior._

_You can sleep now, you can finally calm your bones._

_Breathe easy, noble savior._

_Only human, still more valiant than us all._

_\- Former Vandal, War pt. II_

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

I returned every year to Berk. Every year, my little Terror would be bigger, grown more into the woman she was destined to be. Every year, I saw my father struggling more and more with the chieftain duties and his age. Gobber had died seven years later, but I'd overheard someone saying he died while singing: "_I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through!"_ I'm not sure it was true, but I liked to believe it. It just was so very typical for Gobber. After Snotlout had finished his late training, he became the new chief at an age of twenty-nine, and did an amazingly good job. Fishlegs went on various quests to find and study new dragon species. Tuffnut became commander of the tribe, while Ruffnut became one of the Healers. Heather, who was a correspondent with the isle of Berk, became her assistant thanks to her knowledge of rare herbs. I sometimes wondered how everything would've been if I had lived, but I knew that I couldn't change anything. While I could make myself look younger, I couldn't change the time, I had to live in the present, not knowing what the future would bring and always remembering the past.

Thirty-seven years after Snotlout became chief, Ruffnut - now an Elder - was the last one of the original gang to remain. Kaya was now chief, but Berk wasn't doing well. The weather became harsher, and the circumstances wouldn't allow much food to grow anymore. People moved away from the island, off to better places, and I couldn't blame them. I would've probably ordered them to do so. I'd rather see the people safe and sound in another tribe than being responsible for the deaths of hundreds of Vikings. I think Kaya thought the same thing, because she would be there for every departure, wishing the leaving people well, and blessing them by the Gods.

It was fourteen years later that the last remaining Viking of Berk died. I wasn't there, but when I returned for what would be the last time, I found the island empty of people. The dragons had left as well, and it was a shock to find out every dragon went into hibernation on Dragon Island. They were so fast asleep, even more than an average hibernating dragon, that I knew that this would be the end of the dragons. I found it a shame, that compared to the three hundred years war with them, we spent so little time in peace. But I would never forget that little time.

Slowly, the world changed. People started to travel vast distances on ships, and met new cultures. I was fascinated to see how everything worked out, and how other countries were made. But I was also horrified by the wars that came with it. Although great inventions were made during those wars, the sacrifices were great.

The longer I roamed the world, the more I started to forget the bigger things that I'd experienced. The most affected was my life before I became the Spirit of Fantasy. I realized that this was also part of the price I had to pay for becoming a Spirit Manny had told me about. I also realized that Manny never showed himself anymore, but I found out I wasn't bothered by it. I had plenty of time to train my powers, and to find out what I actually could do. It was in the 1500ths - around five hundred years after my death - that I learnt how to make myself visible for the mortals. I could actually live like a normal human, and did so most of the times. I would travel to different parts of the world and become one with the people that lived there. I changed my appearance often so that I wouldn't stand out much in the crowd, and I managed to learn a pretty big deal about everything. I think the languages have been the most useful. My dad would've turned around in his grave if he knew that I'd even learned Latin, but I think the fact that that language eventually died made a big part up for it. If only he could say it to me himself.

Now, it's almost 1500 years later since my death… I think. I know that I lived in the age of the Vikings, and when I realized I didn't remember when that was, I looked it up. I guess I lived around the 900's. I'm afraid I'll never know for sure though, the books in the library only had as much information about it. They didn't even have any books about dragons! Well, except for the fairy tale section, but that doesn't count, does it?

Anyway, it was winter, and I was sitting on the edge of a pond, which was frozen solid. Children squealed in delight as they glided over the ice towards their parents, siblings or friends. I was visible, and when somebody would look at me, the would see a boy around sixteen years old, with a black sweater, gray pants and worn-out tennis shoes. I had my hood up, and only the strands of hair that peeked out from under it revealed the auburn color of it. I looked up when a eleven-years old girl glided just past me, getting close to the edge of the ice, but managing to stay on it.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed before she was out of earshot again. I followed the girl with my gaze, watching as she bumped into a man that was presumably her father. They shared the same hair color, and if you looked closely, you could see that they had the same nose as well. The father lifted the girl up in the air, and the girl laughed and playfully swatted his arm. "Let go of me daddy!" she said, but the smile on her face showed that she actually enjoyed it.

I shuddered at the familiarity of the word, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. I soon realized that it must be from the past, and I sighed, knowing I would never surely know. Tearing my gaze of the playing father and daughter, I observed the other kids and parents that were skating on the pond. Before, I somehow always called it slicing, even though I knew it was called skating. Why, I don't know, but I did. After a few years I managed to call it ice-skating without a hitch, but I've never done said activity. For as long as I can remember, I have been afraid of standing on ice, let alone skating, if I didn't know for sure there was concrete under it. But watching others skating has never been a problem. I loved the happiness everyone seemed to radiate when they were skating, the wonder the kids had when they made their first moves on the ice by their own, smiling at their parents who were proudly watching them. It made me forget the more horrid things I have seen in my live as a Spirit. I have seen the wars, the strife people made in the world. The chaos and hopelessness was something that I was sure I would never forget. Even though I tried to help as many as I could, one could only do as much…

"It's cold out here, isn't it?" I looked up as someone sat down next to me. It was a girl who seemed to be around fifteen years old. She had chestnut-brown hair, almost red, and a astounding collection of freckles. Her friendly blue eyes watched me expectantly, waiting for a response.

"Uhm, yes. I suppose it is." It wasn't often that people started a conversation with me when I was visible. Most people just acknowledged him with their gaze for a second and then move on.

"Why don't you go skating? You've been sitting here for a while now." So she had been watching me.

"I don't like skating very much," I said, hoping that the girl would leave him. But another side of him was desperately wishing that the girl would stay a little longer, keep him company.

"Neither do I, but I still try it every year if the ice is thick enough. My little brother loves it though, he's over there. You see him?" she said while she pointed at a boy who looked like an exact replica of the girl. "Oh, my name is Jeanne by the way. What's yours?"

"Hiccup," I said. My name was the only thing I could remember of my past life.

"That's a funny name. I like it," Jeanne said. "Would you like a hot cocoa? My house is over there, and I think it'll be much warmer inside. I was surprised at how fast she invited me. Normally one would do that after he or she knew the other a little better.

"Are you sure that's okay? I mean… You don't know me," I voiced my thoughts.

"You're right, I don't know you. But I think you're okay. So, do you want to come? My mum makes the best cocoa there is, at least that's my opinion." I shrugged. It would be strange to say no, when I would probably just stay here the rest of the day. "Okay," I said. Jeanne smiled and stood up, offering her hand to help me get up. I accepted it and gave her a thankful smile. Jeanne chatted happily while we made our way towards her house. Apparently Jeanne lived with her mother, little brother and stepsister. Her own father died when she was five, and three years later her mother married someone else. But her stepfather was currently overseas, because he was in the army. Fortunately she didn't ask about my family. I had no idea what I would tell her, and I was sure that if I made something up that it would eventually clash with other things that I would have to make up.

"Here we are," Jeanne said while she pointed towards the house in front of us. It was a red brick, two-floor building, with an inviting garden in front of it. Smoke billowed from the chimney on the roof, and I realized that this was the first time in many years that I would be entering a house. I wondered what everything looked like nowadays. I'd sometimes watched through windows while being invisible, but it just wasn't the same. Jeanne walked the path to the front door with me in tow. She pushed against the door while pulling the handle down, and Jeanne stepped in. I followed her, looking around in awe, but not too much. I didn't want to raise suspicions and I certainly didn't want to have questions. My hands were tingling from the sudden warmth, but I didn't pay it any mind. The hall we were in was small, but inviting. There was an umbrella stand in the corner, and next to it were hangers for the coats. There were three doors and a staircase. Jeanne led me through the farthest door on the right, and I entered a cosy living room. It was carpeted in a deep red, and the walls sported white color. A couch was standing against the left wall, part of the L-shape continuing against the front wall. A television set was standing on the other side of the room, and a coffee table was placed in the space between the couch and the television.

Jeanne told me to sit down while she fetched something to drink. It was weird, being in a house after so many years. I couldn't even remember the last time I've been in one. I usually just slept in trees and such, because I felt close with nature that way. I don't know why, but I never really felt appealed to the big city-live. Sure, I could walk around, just being one of the many citizens, but actually living there for my whole life… It seemed a bit too much. The quietness of a small village was much more preferred by me. Maybe it was because of my past, who knew?

"You just have to taste it, this is the best hot chocolate you've ever had, I can guarantee you!" Jeanne said when she entered the living room again. She gave one of the two cups she was holding to me, and sat down next to me on the couch.

"So, Hiccup… Where do you live?" Great. There are millions of possible questions, but she had to ask the one question I didn't know how to respond to. "Oh, I've been roaming the world for the last thousand years," wouldn't be a really good answer.

"Ehm… I've been travelling a lot…" I said evasively, trying to hide it as much as I could.

It seemed like Jeanne bought it, because she asked: "Really? Why is that?"

I tried desperately to come up with a right answer. What would be a good excuse? A travelling circus just didn't seem very believable, and I had to look out that I what I told her wouldn't clash with other things I possible had to tell her.

"It used to be the same with me. Because Greg, my stepdad's in the army, we had to travel a lot. He finally managed to let us stay in one place for a longer period, so we've been here for around four years now. Is your dad in the army too?" Jeanne asked curiously. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to come up with a better excuse, I nodded.

"I'm sorry," Jeanne said, and I looked up curiously. "I mean, the fact that our fathers are fighting for us and our country is great, but it can't be helped that you miss them. Well, I do. A lot. Every time they've got something on the news about where his mission is, I get worried so badly. Because maybe something bad happened, and Greg could be hurt or even dead, and I wouldn't know for sure… I really hate that. Don't you?"

I didn't know what to say. Even though I didn't have a father who was in the army, I felt great sympathy for Jeanne. To go through what she, and probably her whole family has had to… it was cruel. I never really liked the wars, but I knew they had to be fought. The deaths were pointless, but the conflicts were just too big, and the people who caused them too messed up.

"Well, let's just drop this subject," Jeanne said, misimprenting my silence. "Do you like the hot chocolate?" Realizing I hadn't even took a sip of it, I raised the mug to my mouth. The sweet taste was delicious, and I realized I missed it. It's been awhile since I had something like this.

Although immortals couldn't die of starvation, it could weaken them severely. One would find his or her powers were diminishing, or they couldn't move as smoothly as before. The effect were similar to a Guardian losing his or her believers, but then without the disappearing part, I would find out later.

How I knew all this? No one's told me, I can assure you. But spending a thousand years in isolation tends to have it's side-effects. I had my moments where I would divulge myself in absorbing as much knowledge as I could, by observation and experimentation, it depended on the situation, and I would completely forget about myself. One time it was so bad that I almost couldn't walk anymore, and had to eat snow to get enough energy to get more food.

Feeling Jeanne's gaze on me, I swallowed the liquid… and nearly burnt my throat. "Hot," I gasped, before I felt my throat cooling down. Go immortal-skills…

Jeanne chuckled. "I should've warned you, sorry," she said before taking a cautious sip of her own beverage.

"But it's really good, thanks," I said, and took another sip. We sat in silence for a while, both not knowing what to say next.

"So your dad's in the army. What about your mum?" Jeanne asked.

_This is going to be a long day_, I thought. But I really didn't mind.


	4. Chapter 3: Hiccup

**A/N:**

**Ehm... Hi? I think that you've gotten used to my ultra-late updates by now, since they aren't really that surprising anymore... Heh... Sorry?  
This week I've got a break, but I'm afraid most of the time will be dedicated to studying, since I've got my last of exams next week, and they will be 50% of the grades which will make me graduate of not, so... After that, I guess I could push myself into writing more and updating more often :).**

**I really want to thank you all for bearing with me this long! Also, thanks to those who have reviewed/favored/followed/read this story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

_Als er nooit meer een morgen zou zijn_

_En de zon viel in slaap met de maan_

_Heb je enig idee wat het met je zou doen_

_Als je nog maar een dag zou bestaan_

_(If there won't ever be a tomorrow anymore_

_And the sun fell asleep alongside the moon_

_Do you have any idea what it would do to you_

_If you would exist for only one more day)_

_\- Marco Borsato, Wat zou je doen_

* * *

Do you ever have the feeling that if you put a little bit more effort in it, you could've had one more friend. If you only spoke up sooner, if you only let him or her know you were there, just one minute earlier, but you didn't, and that person was gone before you knew it? In all the years that I have been immortal, it happened a few times, but I would never forget the first time.

It was somewhere during the 1700's. I was somewhere in America, where I had been for three days now. It was winter, but the villagers chased the increasing cold away with happiness, stories around campfires and more, it seemed. I actually felt attracted to the little village; maybe because it reminded me of Berk when I lived there.

Night fell, and while I listened from a tree to the stories one of the teens of the village told to the children, I watched the sky. The stars shone brightly, not a single cloud was to be seen, except for the ones that appeared when I exhaled. The moon shimmered, as if someone was putting a dimmer on it now and then, and sometimes I thought I saw a woman flying through the sky, followed by two or three other people.

"Tell us another story, Jackson!" one of the kids beneath me said, and I looked down to see the teen that was telling a story chuckle.

"Okay, okay, one more then," the brown-haired boy said, after getting approval of one of the mothers that were listening from the sidelines. He looked somewhat familiar to me, but I couldn't remember from where. "Have I ever told you the story of the big, lost reindeer?" The children all shook their head, and Jack took two sticks and held them like antlers to the side of his head.

"This story is about a reindeer called Bob-"

"That's not a name for a reindeer!" one of the children said.

The boy, Jackson chuckled again. "Yes, but this is not a normal reindeer, either." He looked around the group of gathered children before he continued. "Bob had very big antlers, bigger than all the other reindeers," he said, and he held the sticks to the side of his head again. "It was because of those antlers that he got lost, you see. He was just walking with the other reindeers - like this," Jackson said, and he made a few goofy, wide steps, causing the children to giggle. I chuckled as well. That Jackson was really great with the children, and everyone loved him. I found myself listening to the whole story, and I actually felt sad that the children were ushered to bed by their parents when the sky started to show signs of a thunderstorm. Flashes of light appeared every now and then, but no thunder was heard yet.

Jackson went with a brown haired woman and girl, and walked towards the woods that lay next to the small village. I followed them, and soon saw their house. It was a humble house made of wood, laying next to the frozen-over pond.

"Jack! Do you think we could go skating tomorrow?" the girl asked, and pointed towards the lake. She jumped a bit in excitement, and Jack ruffled her hair.

"I think we can, kiddo." The girl squealed in delight when Jackson picked her up and swung her mother smiled at the scene before she suggested to go inside before it would start raining. Jackson nodded, and together they entered the small house.

I stayed a little longer, watching the lights go out. When I was sure they were all asleep, I jumped up and let my wings carry me towards a big tree, looking for a comfortable spot to sleep. Once I was settled, I closed my eyes and let my consciousness drift away.

"Come on, Jack!" I was startled awake, and barely managed to keep myself from falling from the tree I slept in. Looking down, I saw the source of my wake-up call. The girl from the day before - Jackson's little sister - was tugging said boy towards the lake, both holding a set of skates.

"Relax, relax! The ice won't melt..."

"I know, but I want to skate!" the girl tugged a little harder, causing her to almost slip, but she held her balance. Jackson chuckled, and let himself be led towards the frozen lake.

He and his sister talked and laughed while they put on their skates, and soon they were skating figures all over the ice. I felt like I shouldn't be intruding on their little moment, so I wished myself to be invisible for everyone, and went a little further in the woods, not knowing that that would be a wrong decision.

I had been wandering in the woods next to the lake for a while when I heard the girl scream.

"JACK!" My head snapped up, and I looked towards where the lake was. Something was terribly wrong. I jumped up and wished for my wings to appear. They did, and the next moment I was flying at an extremely fast speed towards the lake.

When I arrived at the lake, the scene caused my breath to stuck in my throat. The girl was softly weeping next to a hole in the ice. Jackson's skates were lying a few feet away, but their owner was nowhere to be seen. At first I didn't realize what was wrong, but it only took a moment for the situation to sink in. Jackson had fallen through the ice.

Without thinking, I let my wings disappear and ran towards the hole, not caring that I was slipping with each step I took. I needed to get to the hole, I needed to save Jackson. I jumped straight through the hole, and in an instant there was darkness all around me. The cold water pressed against my body, making it impossible to think straight, and the cold paralyzed me for a few moments. _Focus. You need to focus. Ignore the cold, ignore the darkness. You need to find Jackson._ I closed my eyes - not that it changed much - and took a few imaginary breaths. It's a good thing immortals could go longer without oxygen than mortals, otherwise I would be already dead.

I looked around frantically, hoping with everything I got that I would see Jackson somewhere. But it was too dark, and how much I wished for it, my mind was too much in a shock from the cold to make some light appear. It only took around ten seconds for my body to be completely mobile again, and I swam around. My mind had calmed down a bit, and within a radius of two metres from me, the darkness was a bit lighter. Light enough for me to navigate around the lake, but not enough to find Jackson in time, I was afraid. But that didn't stop me. I kept swimming, and I kept looking.

When I knew that it had been too long, I reluctantly swam towards the surface. The girl was gone, and other people were walking cautiously on the ice, breaking it little by little, probably looking for Jackson's body. All in vain, though. It hurt to think like that, but it was the truth. There was no way that he could survive staying in the cold water for so long.

I walked away, not wanting to look back to that dreadful lake, hoping that I would never have to return, and that I would forget what happened. But deep down I knew that I couldn't and wouldn't do that.

It kept me thinking, Jackson's death. Did my family grieve as much as his did? Had the village I lived in looked for my body if I had died the same way Jackson did? I couldn't remember. It had been too long ago. But since that day, I tried to. I really did. But I just couldn't.

I knew that I had died, and that the Man in the Moon made me how I was now. But he never told me the reason. Did he like to torment me? Because he was succeeding. It was awful not to know where I was from. Not knowing if I had had a family, if I had had a good life. For all I knew, I could've been a really evil guy, ravaging villages and cities alike, showing no mercy when I would rampage their house, bringing them to the ground like they were made of glass.

Sometimes, when I was really tired, I would dream of a creature as big as a mountain, crushing ships beneath it's gigantic feet, while people were running in every direction, trying to avoid the monster's wrath. Every time I dreamt about that, I would feel very hot, like I was being divulged in flames or something, and my left leg would ache. But then the dream would stop, and I would be surrounded in darkness. But it was a comforting darkness, where I would feel safe.

And then I would wake up.

I never understood that dream. I was fairly sure that it had to be from my life before I became the Spirit of Fantasy, but then I would question myself. What kind of life would I have had, if that really was from my life? No normal human ever experienced something like that, I was sure about that.

Every time I think about the time I'd had the chance to meet Jackson Overland, I wondered what he would've done if he knew he was going to die. Because every time someone died, it was so unexpected. Of course, there were cases where somebody would be ill before they died, but they wouldn't be the same during that period. The illness would disable them in one way or another.

So what would Jackson have done, if he knew what was going to happen? I liked to think that he would've done nothing. Just live the day like he did every other. Because Jackson looked like the kind of guy that wanted everything to be normal, act like nothing was wrong, because then you wouldn't feel like something was amiss. He would make sure his family would be okay without him, of course, and he would give them the best day of their lives, but nothing more.

That's what I liked to believe.

* * *

It was January, 2002. I can't explain it, only that I had really used my powers for the first time then, not just for changing my appearance.

It was early in the morning, and I was somewhere in Canada. I don't know where exactly, only that it was the southern part of the country. I was flying over some fields, a bit lost in my thoughts, when something caught my eyes. It was a red car, driving at a regular speed over a lone road between the fields. It looked a bit funny, in the otherwise deserted area. The bright red clashed with the soft green, and a cloud of dust followed it directly behind. I lowered myself, flying closer to the car. When I was near enough, I could see a man, a woman and an infant child, a girl by the looks of it. The adults were conversing softly, not wanting to wake their sleeping child on the back seat. It was something I longed for every now and then. Just to have a family. A blonde wife with fierce blue eyes, a woman no one should mess with, but who also cared a lot about those she love. And with her one or more children. That was what I imagined my family to be like. Why I wanted my wife to be blonde and have blue eyes, I didn't know, but what I did know was that I liked it.

Lost in thoughts, I didn't see the car swerve. I did hear a woman's scream, and I was thrown into reality. I looked at the car, and saw the man hunched over the wheel, the woman trying to grab the wheel and get the car under control, and the baby crying, having been woken by the sudden noise. I flew down, and willed my powers to stop the car, but I was too late. The car veered to the right, and before I could blink crashed into a tree.

The silence was eerie. I couldn't breathe for a moment, but then I heard the cries of the baby again, only now they were really quiet and subdued. I landed on the ground and ran to the car.

One look at the parents was enough to tell me they didn't make it. The baby was bleeding, but I couldn't see more. But I knew that she was close to death as well, something inside of me just told me.

I tried to open the back door, but it wouldn't stir. I tugged with all my might before I realized I was a Spirit and had powers to make the door open. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, the door was gone. The baby had stopped crying while I tried to open the door, and I feared I was once again too late. The feeling of an ice-cold hand squeezing my heart wouldn't leave, and the dread I felt made it all worse.

I sighed in relief when I saw that the baby was breathing, but only barely. Not knowing what else to do, I closed my eyes and raised my hands so that my palms were facing the baby.

_I want her to live_, I thought desperately. I opened my eyes. Nothing happened. I closed my eyes again and willed my powers to work. Again nothing happened. I ground my teeth.

"Come on Hiccup," I encouraged myself. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on the power from inside me. Between my heart and stomach I could feel something fluttering, softly pulsating, spreading a warm sensation through my body. I knew that was the source of my powers, so I concentrated with all my might on the feeling. It spread to my limbs, and then to my toes and fingertips. Before I knew it, the feeling was over and I was panting from exhaustion. I opened my eyes and looked at the baby. It didn't move, didn't breathe, didn't do anything.

A sob escaped me. And then another one. Before I knew it, I was crying. I didn't understand. I was sure that the feeling was helping. I was convinced that I would succeed.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I knew that staying there was useless, I couldn't do anything anymore. I stood up and after one more look, turned around and walked away, not wanting to fly for now. I never noticed the door reappearing in the car, nor did I notice the hand of the baby twitch a little.


End file.
